How the demon stole Christmas
by Wildwulf
Summary: It's nearly time for the Christmas period in Snow Town, and Slash and his friends witness the placement of the town's most treasured item, the Shining Star, atop a giant Christmas tree. But a certain demon isn't in a very happy mood himself...
1. Chapter 1: A Rough Reminiscing

(Note: This is a fan-made continuation of Dentarg's 'The Snowboard Kids: A Fanfic Volume 3'. I have asked permission of the original author to publish this and it's all right with him. Please read that story first in order to fully understand what's going on in this story.)

* * *

It was a cold evening in Snow Town, as a small blizzard blew over the mountain air and continued to plow some more snow to the ground, people in town were busy either going to the shops for Christmas dinner and festivities or already decorating their house in the Christmas spirit. The streets were also lit with neat decoration like Christmas lightbulbs and leafs hanging from the lightpoles. People were overall very joyful and anticipating for this year's Christmas night that would occur within 2 days, they didn't really mind the blizzard at all.

Though not everybody was in a happy mood as it would be in Snow Town. From a local restaurant's back door, a shadowy figure quietly made his way out of town, carefully watching out that nobody would spot him holding a warm bag, and headed for a small forest not far away from town, and headed in his home that was concealed somewhat in it. He opened the door and stepped inside, first looking behind if nobody followed him, closed the door and then unzipped his black coat, and putting it on a coatrack, showing two small horns and spiky black hair under it.

It was Damien, the mischievous demon kid. He walked over to another room where he switched on the light and sat on a chair behind a table and opened the bag, curious what was inside it.

'Hmm.. a chicken sandwich and a medium sized cola. That's good enough for me to make it with this evening.'

He thought to himself, and spended a few minutes to consume his secretly stolen food. Not too shortly after he arrived here from the Underworld and made the abandoned small house he resided in his own, he was always sneaking in a local restaurant where he would sneak in through a passageway in the ground he discovered and steal some of the orders the customers were waiting for and then eat it at his home. It was stolen, but how else would somebody of his kind get food everyday otherwise?

'Ah! That tasted pretty good!'Damien told himself in satisfaction and stood up, walked up the staircase in the room and headed up for his bedroom in a bit of a hurry, opened up the door, switched on a small drawer light near the old bed with a small blue blanket he would sleep under, and pulled from the drawer a pair of binoculars, and headed for the only window in his room, from which he could overlook a good portion of Snow Town as the room was just peeking out above the surronding trees, so nobody could see him so easily from there.

He observed several people walking down the snow-covered lanes holding various bags from shops they just visited or just talking to each other.

'Hmph, why is everybody so cheery about this Christmas stuff? It's all just a bunch of fancy decorations and lights everywhere as far as I can tell!' He grumped, before his eye spotted something large and bright in different colors. He immediatly shifted his view up there and noticed how a large tree in the center of town was being set up and decorated with various christmas lights.

'What's THAT?! Some kind of symbol? Has lots of lights from the looks of it...' He thought to himself, though he found it kinda neat.

Looking at the base of the tree he saw some people working hard on it amongst them a dog from what he could see. But approaching him were a bunch of characters that were all too familiar to Damien. especially that black-haired spiky one.

'GAH, IT'S SLASH!!'

Damien yelled in suprise, his eyebrows immediatly frowning downward in a angry position. Putting the binoculars down on the drawer, he sat on his bed and began to think deep in himself, reminiscing about his various encounters with Slash and his friends...

'Grr... ever since I came here, I've been trying to pull something on those buncha losers, and almost every time I got backfired, and they didn't even notice me of all things!!'

Damien kept thinking in himself, quickly looking a bit ashamed.

'...Okay, that bomb throwing failure was all my own stupid fault, but when I followed them to that beach island that Slash guy got me twice on my crab attack and tresure chest suprise!'

'I tried to forgive and be Mr. nice guy for once with eating along from the cake at that pointy-nosed girl's apparent birthday to get them to notice me for once, but the cake was SO delicious I didn't pay attention and the next thing I could remember that I was covered in cake when I woke up outside.'

'Then I vowed to get back at them, even if I had to follow them wherever they went!'

He then kinda got a few chills over his spine and got a uneasy look on his face.

'I'll never forget how they just ditched me on the moon after their little space trip! I had to wait for about 3 hours until some astronauts came and I hijacked their rocket to get back home!'

'Or how about that time on that 'Halloween' thing of theirs when I tried to scare them when I followed them in that spooky building, but lost them and was apparently locked in past closing time with those scary ghosts!! I dunno how I managed to, but somehow I became so scared I blasted through the door and screamed as I ran back home.'

Then Damien got a slight happy look on his face. 'Then the next day when I went out for a fresh walk to help me get over from that night I encountered that pretty girl, Nancy was her name I think. Heheh, finally somebody spotted me, and wanting to know her, I attempted to talk to her, but then the others interrupted my chance and even knocked me around!'

His face turning upset again. 'That was the final straw for me. Ignoring me, fine, leaving me there on the moon, I could barely tolerate, but messing up my chance to talk with that Nancy girl, that was where I drew the line, and challenged them all to a race! I lost to that Slash brat, and really angry about it, I quickly got away to get my secret mecha project I just finished, the Big Kaboom Robot, to win a race by force, everything if I could just win from that Slash!'

...but in the long run they still bested me, and I never thought they would actually try to make up with me after all that, but I was not so forgiving and finally got back at them for once with that present! Oh, it was SO worth it, even if they kinda chased me around in anger for a whole hour before I finally shaked them off... afterwards I kinda laid back for awhile to plot my next scheme...' *cough*

Damien noticed he got kinda really thirsty from his little memory trip, and decided to drink some water from the still-working faucet before he would think further...


	2. Chapter 2 : The Shining Star Story

Meanwhile, down the lightened up streets of Snow Town, Slash, Jam, Linda, Nancy, Tommy and Wendy were all chatting up with each other as they all discussed their Christmas plans.

'So, Nancy, what do you want with Christmas?' Linda asked as they looked around the various decorations on the passing houses.

'Oh, I don't really know, I just want to have a good Christmas with my parents like last year!' Nancy smiled to her.

'Well, daddy's gonna buy me that latest Alpine-type board that came out a month ago. It's really expensive, but it will make a good gift to come along with the nice dinner the servants organized at home!' Linda smirked towards Nancy.

They then focussed their attention on Wendy as she walked besides them, obviously with her mind thinking about something.

'And you, Wendy? Got any plans for Christmas?' Linda questioned.

'Hmm...' Wendy put her glasses back on her nose properly as she snapped out of her thoughts. 'Oh, sorry! Eh, not really, I hope it will be nice, the atmosphere here is alot better than back in the city where my parents couldn't even enjoy their dinner with the loud racket outside.'

Jam and Slash were busy talking with each other while Tommy just tagged along drinking a can of root beer as they discussed their plans with and after Christmas.

'Whaddya going to do with Christmas, Jam? My dad's coming home from work tomorrow for the festival days, and mom's gonna make her turkey specialty!' Slash asked Jam with a curious look on his face.

'It's gonna be great, dude!' Jam smirked with a happy face. 'Dad's gonna buy me that new stereo I always wanted, though only on the condition I had to tone my music down on my room, but hey, it's worth it!'

'And what about you, Tommy?' Slash turned his head quickly to Tommy and raised a eyebrow.

'I dunno.' Tommy said after taking a gulp from his can. 'Dad's gonna need my help in the restaurant a bit more, more customers want food for the evenings. But I think it's gonna be good nonetheless.'

As they walked further they spotted a familiar-looking face helping along to decorate the giant tree with the other people that stood in the center of Snow Town.

'Huh? Hey, hi there, Mr. Dog!' Nancy shouted to the figure.

It was indeed Mr. Dog, the friendly snowboard shop owner. Turning around while holding a few christmas bells. 'Hello there, kids! Also enjoying the Christmas time?'

'You betcha!' Jam replied, still happy over the thoughts of his gift.

'Glad to hear that. Oh! There it is!' Mr. Dog shouted over to a man coming close with a enclosed box signaling he stood there, towards Mr. Dog, and handed it over.

'There it is. Please handle with care, ok?' The man asked a bit worried.

'Don't worry, 10 years ago I've hanged that thing up on the tree and I'll do it again just as easily!' Mr. Dog replied with confidence as the man walked away.

Slash scratched his head a bit. '10 years ago as well? Mr. Dog, do you know what's in that box?'

Mr. Dog looked at the others when he heard Slash again. 'Oh, sorry, you kids don't know about the Shining Star, do you?'

'Shining Star? What's that?' Linda asked with interest.

'Well, you might not think of me as such, but I have lived in this town for quite some time, over 20 years, in fact. And what you see here in this box, children, is a legacy passed down in Snow Town for many decades since roughly 80 years ago when Snow Town was first founded by the mayor back then.'

'The mayor discovered one night while walking outside a bright light coming from the other side of the hill. He walked over to see that it was a shining small star with a hole on the underside. Believing it would be a great addition to the Christmas atmosphere, he then personally hung up the star on the big Christmas tree in the center of Snow Town, and from that night until New Year's Eve, the sky was sparkling with stars all over the place, and we saw it was all due to the star as it shined brighter on that tree. The mayor tried this every other night, but it seemed only to work during the Christmas period and only once per 10 years as the villagers found out eventually. It became the town's most treasured item known as the Shining Star, and people hold it as some tradition to have that star on the top of a giant tree ever since as they believe it will bring much more happyness to Snow Town's residents, especially those who are in a dissapointed mood. I hanged this thing up in the tree 10 years ago and tonight I'm doing that again, and I feel really honored to do so personally.'

'Wow, what a story!' Wendy expressed, looking out wide with her eyes as big as her glasses.

'Yes, indeed. Would you like to see it?' Mr. Dog asked, and the kids all nodded in unison. As Mr. Dog opened the box, they saw a twinkling star in the box, giving off a pleasant light.  
Mr. Dog climbed up the ladder to the peak of the large tree and put the Shining Star on the top. A few seconds later it began to shine a brighter light and already a few of the stars in the sky were shining brighter, the kids and the other townsfolk all amazed at the sight.

Mr. Dog climbed back to the ground, and picked up the bells he held a few minutes ago. 'Well, kids, have a merry Christmas! I'm gonna continue to finish off the rest of the decoration to the tree.'

'Okay! Same to you!' Slash replied as they all headed further down the road and waved after Mr. Dog.

Eventually the rest decided to head to the local toy store to see if there was some interesting stuff there before they would head back home, except for Wendy who said to the rest she had something important to do and headed towards her home right away...


	3. Chapter 3: Bad School Memory's!

Back at Damien's house, he wiped the water on his lips off with his arm and sat down on his bed again looking out of the window to look upon what was now a brightly lit Snow Town, thinking deep in himself.

'Well, at least this place's alot better than back at boarding school in my world!'

As Damien reflected on what he thought, his mind began to sink deep in his thoughts of what he all experienced back in his own world, the Underworld.

He could still clearly remember how the whole environment of his home world looked like. The sky outside was always dark blue by day, and pitch-black at night, the tree's and plants always withered and dead because of the gloomy environment and all of the residents there were blue-skinned with devil-like horns and pointy ears like Damien. Though most people there could get along just fine in their world, they were never truly happy or nice towards each other with their usual nature for bad personality qualities as they were demons, after all. They saw each other more like people they either slightly liked and could get along with just fine, or just as people they could use for their own ends. Damien still remembers the town he was raised in, a small suburb in Darklit City.

He still remembers how his parents, while they did initially liked their son, grew more and more non-caring about him as the years went by, wanting to spend more time with each other and not really paying attention to their son anymore, clearly not understanding the real responsibility that comes with raising a child, and Damien was told to just entertain himself somehow, which he did from doing weird little tricks around the house as a sort, and grew fond of playing pranks, both on the other children in the neighbourhood and onto his parents, which they never appreciated or could laugh at, but Damien did. He liked to laugh as they all got suprised by his sudden pranks, to the point where his parents when he was 10 years old couldn't take anymore of his annoying pranks, and dumped him at a boarding school for upgrowing bad demons, named the Sinister Sly Boarding School.

Damien even remembered how his parents flat-out cold told the principal to 'just make something outta this kid, we can't stand him anymore!' and they just left him with that, no goodbye or shoulder hug, anything. Damien never had or showed any real concern for his parents ever since, as they certainly didn't have any for him, and instead focussed on wanting to be a evil demon as most others in his world would grow up to be, and said school was specialized in raising evildoers.

Though Damien had high expectations of himself to show everybody he can be just as evil as they are, in awkward truth he didn't do very well at school in almost every lesson save for gymnastics and sports. From bomb-throwing to learning how to rob money and use people to your own advantage, he always failed due to either falling asleep as the teachers all sounded too boring, or brooding over which prank he could play out next. And nobody really liked him either, always rejecting him from participating in group projects and even from playtime and outside the lesson hours, but though Damien had no real troubles with the other's opinions on him, he did worry that if he would continue to fail and being stuck on this school, he would ultimately be doomed to do a miserable low-life job as a result of him failing evildoer-school.

Though that all changed within 1 month time of being on that school when another demon kid slightly older by a year approached him while he was on his room by the name of Roger... He could still remember their first contact clear as it happened yesterday.

'Hello there, Damien...' Roger whispered, looking with a grin on his face.

'Huh?! Who are you?' Damien exclaimed, looking behind him as he was busy trying to read a lesson book for once.

'Whoa whoa, please, I haven't come here with any bad intentions.' Roger calmly stated.

'Hmm, okay, what do you want from me?' Damien asked suspiciously.

'Oh, I have only come here to offer you a deal, dear Damien.' Roger stood by and noticed from his eyecorner that Damien was listening to him with a raised eyebrow.

'I've been here for awhile and I know you haven't been exactly...shall we say, outstanding? Well, I've come here to offer you a solution to your constant failures at lessons and homework. What do you say if I could give you the answers for every bit of homework you have to do, and even let you borrow my books to read in if you want to? I am a very smart student here for quite some time, so you're assured to get every test right and most likely finish school! The only thing I ask from you, though, is that in exchange, I will sometimes ask you to pull one of your funny little pranks on people I request you do.'

Damien thought about the offer for a bit, before agreeing to his proposal. 'If you get me tomorrow's answers already, consider it a deal!'

'Deal!' Roger exclaimed, secretly smirking in himself.

And so Damien soon started to do various prank requests from Roger every few days, in exchange that he would get the answers from him for their homework assignments and started to improve on his grades in evildoing, though over the months, Damien started to notice that while Roger's prank requests started out as simply non-threatening in any way, he soon started to request a few pretty questionable 'pranks' that were just downright cruel, even for Damien's standards, like that Roger requested Damien to demolish the teddy bear of one girl he didn't like while she was away from her room, and she really valued it, but when she came back, she was sad for a whole 2 weeks about it.

And even a request to blow up the lunch one day so that the rest all had to skip lunch that one day. But though Damien started to suspect Roger of abusing him, he still did his requests for a few months as he needed those grades to pass the school, and even really learned something from the books he could borrow from Roger, such as how to make bombs and became somewhat more smarter with figuring out technology.

But when Damien was flipping through some of the school documents at the principal's office during nighttime on a request of Roger to get personal information about one of the teachers to discover something really embarrassing, he found some highly classified information that was surely interesting to him. He quickly read through it all and learned that a year ago, the technology teacher at Sinister Sly managed to create a impressive invention: a small purple remote controller device that could open a gateway to Earth and back to the Underworld as the user saw fit, he could even type in the location desired as to where to appear when traveling through the gate inbetween the 2 worlds. Though only 2 of the devices were created and though the professor found his invention to be revolutionary, the school thought otherwise, as they feared one could use those devices to warp between the worlds, and break in banks through teleporting and use it for crime, plus they would fear that humans would see their kind as a threat if they were to appear and wander around Earth, so they fired the professor and stripped him of his 2 inventions, trying to destroy them, but the 2 devices were made of very tough material, so they only succeeded in slightly damaging the hardware, and as such buried the devices somewhere in the playground grounds to prevent them from being discovered ever again.

Damien's eyes twinkled at such a discovery, and took out a page of the documentary in where the location of one of the devices was with him in his pocket after he carried out the request, spending the rest of the night searching on the school grounds where the devices were located on a dirt ground area, and started to dig there with a small shovel he gained from the playset. After roughly a half hour of digging, he found what he was looking for. Where the other was didn't really matter to him, and he put back all of the ground dirt so nobody would ever suspect what he did, and took the device with him.

After spending a few days of working on the device with his limited knowledge about these kind of things while hiding it from everybody else including Roger, he finally got it to work properly within 2 weeks, and then got a idea and plan of his own in mind.

He figured he could never truly succeed in this world to try and be a evil enough demon as he hoped to be like the others, so he was planning to abandon this miserable school where he was a misfit, his parents who probably don't even remember him by now and that manipulating Roger. He wanted to focus on proving himself to be a capable evildoer somewhere on Earth, and thinking that a small village should do nicely for his antics, he took no hesitation in preparing himself for there and leave this dump, and wrote a letter saying how he was tired of school and made his way out of there to look after himself in the Underworld, putted on his warm yellow outfit with black shoes, some food he managed to save for the trip and a bomb for the occasion, and snuck out of school to the playground during the night.

Checking if nobody would see him, he then pulled out the now-functional small device from his pocket, and typed in the location section: Earth, a quiet peaceful village.

As he pressed the activate button, a beaming circle appeared before him with upflowing current of blue/purple energy. Amazed, Damien immediatly took off and was beamed upwards until a few seconds later he flashed white and then transparent as he looked back one more time on the skyview point of the Underworld.

'So long, suckers! I'm off on my own and to make a world of my own, I'll show you all that I'll be the baddest demon there ever was! GAHAHAHA!'

Damien thought in himself with a grin appearing on his face before a few seconds later he noticed he was now rising from the ground and then slowly descended as the beam disappeared. Pleased with the new change of environment, he then laughed in satisfaction!

Damien snapped back to reality where he was still sitting on his bed looking over the peaceful town.

'And that's how it all started.' He thought to himself as he pulled out the same small purple device he used to get here from his pocket.

'But what did I accomplish these past 2 months? Nothing! The only thing I majorly spended my time on was to get back at a bunch of other kids, and none of my pranks worked and my plans still going nowhere!' Damien grunted as he was then reminded of something that happened a few weeks ago...

Damien thought back when he was sitting there in his own house around nighttime, drawing up plans to build his latest mecha to try and pull off something dastardly for fun, until suddenly out of nowhere, a familiarly-looking beam of light appeared outside his window, then disappeared. Curious as to what it was, he walked out of his home to see what it exactly was, and was shocked when he saw a familiar face on where that blue light came from...


	4. Chapter 4: An Thorn Returns

'Ah, THERE you are, Damien!'

It was Roger.

Never expecting to see that jerk back again, Damien shouted back with a angry expression: 'HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO TRACK ME DOWN, ROGER?!'

The slightly older demon child walked over to him putting on his untrustful grin as always.

'Heheh, did you really think I would believe your silly excuse letter for the truth?' Roger leaned back against a tree and looked at Damien from his eyecorners.

'I know you all too well to know that you would never dare to trek out on your own in the Underworld, you're way too unexperienced and bumbling for that. Though while the school staff was searching around the area for you, I was thinking where you might have gone off to, so I looked back onto that documentary thing I asked you to do and I managed to sneak into the principle's office as well.'

Grabbing a stick and twirling it around in a playful manner, he continued his explanation.

'Really interesting story about that transporting device, don't you agree? I figured you would love to get to another world where nobody knows you and you can pull off your silly little antics as you please, so I also searched around for roughly a week each night on the playground until I found the other device! Taking it back to my room, I tweaked on it for about a day or 3 before I finally got it to work!'

He pulled out from his pocket another purple device that looked really similar to Damien's, but with a extra button added to it.

'What's that extra button? I don't remember that being on my own device!' Damien said with a glaring look.

Roger teasingly replied back: 'You thought I never read the books I have in my room that I let you borrow? I have way more knowledge about mechanics than you do, Damien, and as such I builded an extra button to this beauty which has the function to track down and analyze the location of the transporter beam from the other device. So I went to the principle's office just yesterday and asked if I could ask for a few weeks of holiday to visit my aunt which the principal approved of for my outstanding grades. So I got out of the school's area and used the transporter device to read off where you went off to and followed you.'

Damien, though suprised how Roger managed to track him down, still replied with a angry tone: 'Well, what buisness do you have with me to come all the way over here for? I wanted to be on my own!'

'Well, Damien. I don't like it when people make a deal and then run off and forget about it.' Roger approached him with a slight frown in his face. 'But I have to thank you for it, though. If you didn't, I woudn't have discovered this nice-looking village here...'

Roger turned his face to view the peaceful town that was Snow Town. 'Yes, it's so lovely-looking, I can't wait to see it all...DEMOLISHED!!' He then exclaimed with a wide grin on his face. 'What were you planning to do with this town yourself, anyway?'

Damien looked at the town, and grunted: 'I dunno, I just want to pull off my pranks on there and make Snow Town mine to conquer and rule over someday! Though my plans were always thwarted by a bunch of kids!'

That statement caught Roger's attention. 'Bunch of kids? What do you mean?'

Damien then told him everything he went through with the kids during what happened shortly after his arrival on Earth.

'Hmmm... I see... so you're saying they form some kind of threat towards your plans everytime you get involved with them?'

'Well, of course! But I'll get back at them someday! I swear!!' Damien expressed with a angry look, thinking about Slash especially.

Roger noticed his fury and then came up with something. 'Well, what would you say if I would assist you in taking down those kids so this Snow Town can be utilized as we please?'

Damien then glared to him, not forgetting what happened back at school. 'And why exactly would I want your help, or even trust you?'

'Because, Damien,' Roger glared more sneakily back to him. 'If you don't, I'll go back to the Underworld, place my device in your room with your location entered on it, go to the principal's office, tell him I got back earlier to check up on you, and saw that thing lying there. Him knowing about the devices, I'm sure he'll track you down and punish you deeply...'

Damien gulped, as Roger was right. He had him pinned in a situation he couldn't really back out of, and grudgingly accepted. '...Fine, I'll accept your help.'

'Oh, and one more thing, I make the plans here, seeing as how yours failed over and over again.' Roger added.

Damien mumbled something in his thoughts, but then asked: 'Well, what's your plan then, Mr. know-it-all?'

'Oh, quite simple, my rude companion. You see, I've learned something neat while you were away, it was as part of our disguise lessons.'

He pulled out of his pocket some potion that he brewed, drinked it, and within mere seconds, his horns were gone, green skin reduced to normal beige human color, and ears shrinked to round human ones. Damien popped his eyes out wide at what happened. 'Wha-what happened to you?!'

'Heheheh... looks pretty convincing, doesn't it? It's a potion we had to brew in class. It makes the drinker look strikingly like a normal human from Earth, but if the person who transformed gets hit by something hard, the potion's effect will wear off, just a minor detail, but this will help me to gain their trust... as for your part, here's what's gonna happen...'

'And that's how I ended up being blackmailed to work along that slimeball,' Damien muttered while now looking at the sky. 'I do admit, his plan worked just fine and they didn't suspect anything, plus he helped me to rebuild a slightly upgraded version of my Big Kaboom mecha, but it just didn't felt all right with me, especially since I was forced into obeying Mr. Perfect Plan's directions, but not only did he treat me like I was his minion, he even wanted me to use my mecha to blow up large portions of the town and possibly even kill some of the townsfolk in the process just for his own amusement. Who did he think he is, trying to mess into MY plan to make Snow Town mine!'

But then a smirk appeared on Damien's mouth. 'I did retaliate on him in the end with firing a special missile programmed to hit him which I putted in before the race started. Oh, I so loved how he went on his face and on top of that got busted by that Slash and his friends. I'll decide on my own what I do and whatnot!'

Getting tired from all his rambling in his head, Damien yawned a bit and fell asleep under the blanket on his bed, snoring a bit. Though he did wonder what's going on with Roger right now before he snoozed off...


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking and Stealing

Wendy returned home as she hung up her winter coat, said hi to her parents, and speeded off towards her room upstairs. As she went in her room, she looked inside her closet where she picked out a small cage, in where the now-shrinked demon Roger resided in. He was sleeping, but the rumbling woke him up.

'Urgh, what?! Oh, it's you again!' Roger commented as Wendy putted the cage on her bed.

'So, Roger was your name, right?'

'Yes, how many times do I need to remind you of that?' He grunted.

'Hey, hey, don't get so unfriendly now. Especially after you've helped me with testing out some of my new board prototypes I also shrinked down for you to try out. I've been thinking about releasing you, since it's Christmas and you don't seem all that bad to me now anymore.' Wendy explained to Roger sitting besides him.

'Well, whatever you may think, I turned over a new leaf. I've learned from the past 3 weeks I've been in here, and I promise I won't do anything bad anymore. As long as I can finally get outside again instead of sitting in this dull prison!' Roger stated, being annoyed by sitting in there for nearly 3 weeks by now.

'Hmmm...' Wendy thought over it a bit. ('Damien also said he was sorry back then, but that was all a trick with that bomb present thing. But on the other hand, this guy sounds a bit more mature than Damien, so I think he's more honest on his word as well.')

'Very well, here ya go!' Wendy pulled out a little mini-laser gun, opened up the cage, gently put Roger on the floor, and shot a laser beam at him, causing him to grow back to his original size.

'Ah, finally back to normal. Thank very much.' Roger told Wendy with a smile on his face.

'Okay, now before you go, I think you're kinda hungry. Just stay here and I'll get you something to eat before I try to figure out how to get you out of here unnoticed.' Wendy told Roger before she went out and closed the door.

Though as quickly as Wendy left, Roger's smile turned into a teeth-revealing angry look.

'You'd wish I stay here, you nerdy brat! I've been in that cage for 3 weeks, time to bust out and plan my next move!' He thought as he looked around the room briefly and then checked out of the window how high the room was.

'Seems like a thick enough pack of snow...' He mumbled, and then opened up the window, proceeding to jump out of it, making a plow in the nearby hill of snow in her back yard.

At the same time, Wendy was preparing some sandwiches in the kitchen downstairs when she was sure she heard something out of the nearby window. She quickly looked out of it and spotted Roger running away across the street. 'OH NO!' She exclaimed, and quickly grabbed her coat and lied to her parents that she went out for another testing for a bit.

'FINALLY FREE!!!' Roger yelled as he runned as fast as he could, away from Wendy.

Though as much as he enjoyed being free, he had to focus on getting his butt out of there, and looked around him as he kept trying to outrun Wendy.

'Where's the house of that little traitor again? I did remember having put my device in a small box in a large hole in one of the tree's in the vicinity near his house.' He thought to himself.

Meanwhile Wendy was still trying to keep up with Roger, but the demon kid was much faster than what she thought him to be, and began to catch for breath and slowing down slightly. As Roger looked behind him he noticed Wendy was losing him, and when he turned his head around, he noticed a bright star emitting from the top of a giant tree.

'A shiny star?!' He was amazed by the glow of the star, deducing it wasn't some ordinary decoration, and quickly acting, as about everybody was gone off the streets majorly because it was very late, he picked up a nearby ladder from the ground, smacked it against the tree and climbed to the top where he quickly snatched the Shining Star, causing the stars on the sky to dim down.

'I'll bet I can use this beauty for something.' Roger snickered as he quickly put it in his pocket and jumped off the ladder, seeing Wendy approaching and rushed towards the small bunch of tree's in the vicinity.

At the same time, the other kids were walking away from the store as they chattered up some more. Suddenly Nancy spotted something in the sky.

'Hey, guys, isn't it odd that the stars on the sky have suddenly dimmed out?'

Everybody looked up and saw she was right. The sky wasn't lit anymore, and the kids immediatly thought about the Shining Star. They all hurried back to the giant tree, seeing the star has disappeared, and saw Wendy approaching, breathing for air.

'Hey Wendy!' Linda yelled. Why are you running like that?'

Wendy managed to wheeze out as she approached the others: 'Guys, that demon kid Roger stole the Shining Star, go after him, quickly!!' She pointed after the woods in the vicinity where they spotted a figure running in there.

'Gotcha!' Slash said as the gang proceeded to chase after him while Wendy started to slow down and breathe for air.

Roger, in the meantime, managed to get past the many trees on the small path that was visible on the ground, and came towards Damien's house.

'Finally, now where's that blasted device?!' He yelled as he began to look around the tree's for a hole. As the rattling of the tree branches Roger stepped on became louder while looking around, Damien started to wake up from the sound, slowly opening his eyes...

'STOP, THIEF!' Jam yelled as they also ran past the various tree's, careful to not hit a tree brach and hurt themselves. Now Damien was really awake from the yelling and jumped out of bed, grumbling as he put on his socks and his shoes, about to check out what that racket was all about outside.

Just then, Roger finally found what he was looking for, his own transporter device and quickly entered in 'Underworld, near Sinister Sly School' as he heard footsteps and voices coming closer, and pressed the activate button quickly, and a blue/purple beam appeared going downwards.

And just at that time, Damien stepped outside past his door and Slash and the others also catched up to him, Slash running forward attempting to jump and grab him, but Roger was going downwards until he began to fade out, his final taunting words exclaiming: 'Ghahahaha! Don't worry, I'll look after your star!!'

'Come back here!!' Slash yelled, but right as he wanted to grab the demon kid, he already vanished, and instead he landed in a plow of snow. 'Ouch, my nose!'

The rest was all baffled as to what just happened...


	6. Chapter 6: Unlikely Alliance

As Slash rubbed over his nose in pain, he noticed Damien standing there, who quickly tried to run away into the woods away from them, but was caught by Jam and Linda who intercepted him in his attempt to do so, and forced him to stay where he was.

'Gah! What are you losers doing here near my turf?!' He said in an annoyed tone.

'Don't play dumb with us, Damien!' Linda growled back. We know you're in league with that Roger, and you're going to tell us everything!'

'Me, helping that arrogant jerk? Give me a break, I'd rather blow my house up than ever doing that again!' Damien grunted, wanting to at least walk a bit as his position made him rather uneasy.

'Liar!' Jam yelled to him. 'He stole the Shining Star, and we're sure that you probably know where he's headed to!'

Just then, Wendy approached from a distance, shouting to the guys and catched up. 'Is everything okay here? I saw a bright energy emitting as I headed towards you guys.'

'Not good, Wendy. Roger disappeared with the Shining Star, and we're trying get some information out of our old friend Damien here.' Jam said as he glared to Damien.

Tommy after finishing catching for breath, shouted amongst the group: 'PLEASE, CALM DOWN!'

The rest was immediatly silent, as Tommy rarely ever shouted, and when he did, he meant business. 'Now, we're not going anywhere if we argue like this, guys. Damien, weren't you and Roger apparently working together at one point?' Tommy asked politely to the demon kid.

'Yes, but it was all under certain circumstances. If I had a real choice, I'd told him off immediatly! No way would I ever team up with that jerk on my own!' Damien grunted.

'But he's gone off with something that's really important to us and the town, Damien!' Nancy added. 'Please, you've gotta help us chase after that guy.'

Damien apparently looked to the ground and blushed a bit from Nancy's pleading, knowing that he could never really refuse anything from her, plus he was suddenly reminded of Roger's threat he made when they met up on Earth. He'd be sure to get Damien into trouble after he betrayed him and got back to the Underworld now.

After a few seconds of thinking it over, he claimed with confident tone: 'Hmph, alright then! But remember, I'm not helping you all out just for your sake, but because I want to get even with that Roger!'

He pulled out something from his pocket which caught the attention of the others.

'This is a transporter device which I found sometime ago and used it to come up here to Earth from my homeworld. It was a dumped rejected project from a scientist who was expelled from my boarding school out of fear it would be used for bad ends.' He explained.

'Boarding school? Doesn't suprise me...' Slash snickered. Damien glared at him, but minded to continue on.

'I fixed it up and used it to escape from that horrible place and come up here to do as I desired!'Damien expressed with a slight grin.

Jam asked further: 'So you can use this to travel between your world and ours?'

'Of course! But I haven't done so since I really don't want to return there. But for this one time, I'll help you lot out. You sure you wanna go to the Underworld? It's a pretty dark place, so I hope you're well prepared!' Damien warned the rest.

'Heh, no need to worry, we'll just retrieve the star from that Roger guy and be out of there!' Slash said with confidence. The rest also nodded along with him.

Damien nodded. 'Okay then. Watch and behold!'

He entered in some text, and out of nowhere, the same portal that they just saw appeared before their eyes again, also going downwards. Slash gulped a bit, before he ran into it. 'To the Underworld, guys!' He yelled before he disappeared in the ground.

'Slash!' Linda yelled before shrugging her head off and following him into it. 'Such a impulsive jerk sometimes...' she muttered.

The rest just entered in, Nancy and Tommy being slightly afraid, but Jam pushing them in it and they all disapeared, Damien entering as last, muttering to himself: 'Just you wait, Roger...'


	7. Chapter 7: Sneaking into School

Chapter 7: Sneaking into School.

A blue light emerged from the sky near the Sinister Sly boarding school, on a hill just a mile away where the school was located. As the cold evening wind blew, Slash and his friends emerged from the beam of light and stepped foot on Damien's homeworld, The Underworld. Damien came in last as the portal closed behind them.

'Whoaa...' Slash expressed. With a look that while being impressed, also was kinda scared slightly at the same time. 'So this is where you come from, Damien?'

'Yeah, lovely place, isn't it?' The demon kid expressed with a sarcastic tone and grin. The rest was at first feeling uneasy, but they adjusted themselves to their new environment pretty quickly.

'Brr...' Nancy shaked from the cold. 'It's alot colder here than back home. And where is the moon?' She looked around but couldn't spot anything in the very dark sky.

Damien looked ahead and saw the school in the vicinity. 'Come on, guys! You want to get that Roger guy or not?'

The rest quickly looked at him, Linda a bit irritated responded: 'Sorry, Damien, but this is the first time we go in a spooky world, are you really that suprised we are in awe?'

Damien shaked his head a bit and pointed towards the school. 'That's where Roger's heading to, the Sinister Sly boarding school!' The rest began to walk up the hill towards the school gates, the eerie wind blowing as the dead tree's and dim grey snow from the clouds they stepped on surrounded them.

On their way the rest were chatting up a bit amongst themselves, but Nancy was constantly looking around a bit, until she noticed Damien walked a bit past her. Feeling curiously to ask him about how he feels returning to his own world, she got up to him.

'Hey, Damien!' Nancy tried to sound as friendly as possible. 'What do you think about this school and environment?'

'It stinks!' Damien grunted. 'I constantly attempted to do right at the school, but each time I failed, and none of the other kids wanted to play with me either.'

'Oh, and what about that Roger fellow? Wasn't he your friend of sorts?'

Damien got a frown on his face when thinking about him. 'Not really. He was more of a bargainer who used me to pull off some terrible pranks but in exchange he would give me the answers to the lessons so I wouldn't fail, otherwise I'd be sitting for the rest of my life on the streets. I became sick of this school and it's people, so when I found this little thingy here, I used it to get to your world, and was finally free. Though that Roger managed to somehow follow me, and blackmailed me in serving him and his stupid scheme for grand destruction of Snow Town, otherwise he'd tell the principal where I went to and punish me.'

'Yikes, that doesn't sound so nice.' Nancy reacted back a bit shocked from what she just heard from Damien. She wanted to ask more, but right as she wanted to, they arrived at the gates of the school.

Damien took a look around, noticing the gates were already closed, and light coming from the lunch room, as it was dinner time.

'Grr...locked! Guess we'll have to take a secret route one way or another...'

The rest looked around the gates a bit, and Tommy noticed one of the steel bars was hanging a bit loose. 'Hey, over here!' He shouted to the rest who immediatly approached him.

Moving it downwards, he removed the steel bar carefully.

'Nice!' Wendy commented, before they all went through the opening and now stood within the empty playground, near the windows where it was shown the other demon kids were eating. As the kids were looking out if nobody was coming through, they made their way to where according to Damien, Roger's room was located. Seeing as there was light shining from the window as they approached it, they knew Roger was still in his room, and stayed close the wall while they could hear him talking.

'So... this star isn't just a ordinairy decoration, huh?' He stated as he admired the Shining Star's beauty.

'Lemme see, I thought I had a book around here describing ancient myths... there it is!!'

After a few seconds of quickly going through a book, he laughed and told himself: 'Yes! That's it! With this star's bright power put in correctly, it will foresee my project of eternal power! Soon I will take over the Underworld with it when it's fully ready in a few months with THIS installed, geheheheh!!'

Though he then thought back on what Damien did to him a few weeks back. 'Ah, almost forgot, time to frame that idiot before I continue on, but first, dinner time!'

He putted down the Shining Star and his transporter device in a little box and hided it away somewhere, before he went out of his room to the dinner room.

Damien, who saw everything happening from peeking from a small corner of the window, signaled it was safe, and they all climbed in the room through the window which thankfully wasn't placed high while Tommy stayed on the lookout though still being slightly nervous.

The rest spended a few minutes searching everything in his room from his bed to his closet before they finally found it hidden amongst his clothes, and Damien opened it.

'This is that star thing you're looking for?' He looked at Slash, who immediatly grabbed it.

'You bet! Now let's get out of here!'

'Not yet!' Damien interrupted and pulled out one of his bombs he usually keeps one or two around, activated the timer, put it in the box with Roger's transporter device still in there, and closed it. 'Now we can go!' The rest heard footsteps approaching on the other side of the door, and and so they quickly got out of there through the window again, and ran off to the fence.

'Blergh... they didn't even have any biscuits leftovers...' Roger grumbled as he returned from the dinner room minutes after he left, finding out there wasn't anything left by the time he entered. 'Oh well, time to betray that litt---

KABOOOMMM!!!!!

A explosion then came from his room, and suprised, he fell backwards, before getting up just as quickly and checked out his room. Smoke was coming from the box that he hided, and upon opening it, found that there was nothing left of the transporter device but mere ashes, and that the Star was missing.

'Wha-WHAT?! NO! My device, it's demolished!! But, nobody knew about it...' His face then turning to deep red, realising who did, and looked outside of his window as he saw a bunch of kids running to the steel bars, amongst them a familiar demon kid.

'DAAMIEEEEEEEENNN!!!!!!!!' He yelled as he then ran towards his closet, opened it and pulled a lever that was hidden behind some clothes which opened a secret small pathway inside it for him, and he ran inside, smirking with a devilish grin...


	8. Chapter 8: Mecha Mayhem!

The kids all made it through the steel bar that was hanging loose, and putted it back in, before running away from the school amongst the trees until they were sure nobody could see them anymore, and stood on a small hill of a large field.

'Is everybody okay?' Linda asked to the rest.

'Yup, plus we got the Shining Star back!' Jam replied while pointing to Slash who holded it.

'Plus I made sure that pest Roger won't be following us anymore!' Damien smiled as he was about to pull his own transporter device out of his pocket.

But then out of nowhere, the ground began to shake under them. 'Wha-what's happening?!' Nancy stuttered as a effect from the shaking.

'Loo-looks like a earthquake!!' Wendy exclaimed, trying to keep her glasses on her face.

Then out of nowhere from the center of where the cracks began to form, something large bursted from the ground. As the kids all were suprised from it's appearence, Damien and Slash in the midst of all the confusion dropped the Shining Star and the transporter device as it rolled down the small hill into the braches of a bush.

When they finally got up and recovered from the earthquake, what they saw was really terrifying, even for Damien. 'Wha-what is THAT?!!' Tommy shaked in fear.

Before them stood a giant mecha in the image of Roger, painted in the same color pattern, though in the place of where there would be eyes, it was shown to be thick glass plating, and for a left hand it had a giant drill attached to it. It was almost twice the size of Damien's BK Mecha.

With a clicking sound, the face part opened up, and revealed that Roger was inside it, sitting on a seat with all sorts of control panels surrounding him. He stood up and prepared his speech:

'Thought you could get away so easily, did you? WRONG!! I've spended my time on other things besides just reading books, Damien!!!' He gloated. Damien showed anger and slight fear at the same time in his expression.

'What's that for thing?!!' Wendy yelled at Roger, pointing at it.

'This here is my masterpiece, a fine piece of technology which I spended 2 whole years while on this school constructing it. I name it, the Demonitiolizer!!' Roger expressed showing his hands in a wide gesture. 'You know, I originally planned to activate this beauty on when I would graduate from this school when I would have learned every dirty trick in the book and use it to overthrow the Underworld, but tonight's a very special occasion! OH, A VERY SPECIAL OCCASION INDEED!!!' He yelled.

'Now thanks to your interference in stealing back that precious star which I planned to use it as engine source, you're now being chosen as the very special guests to witness it's power in it's first test drive...on ALL OF YOU!!!' He then pressed a button and put the face plating back in place, and a loud engine startup sound could be heard...

Slash and the others hesitated no moment in running away, but they had to find both the Shining Star and the transporter device back as well.

'Where's the transporter for crying out loud?!!' Damien yelled to Jam as they all ran away.

'There it is!!' Linda pointed to a bush and they could see both the device and the Star in bush thanks to it's glimmering. Jam tried to make a run for it, but as he did, the Demonitiolizer started to move...

'Gah!! slow engine startup required! If only i had that star installed already!!! Gr.... oh well, until then, I can still use my arms, HAHAHAHA!!!'

Pressing several buttons and a lever, he caused the mecha to drill off a large wooden trunk from the ground and picked it up, throwing it at Jam.

'JAM, WATCH OUT!' Nancy screamed as Jam picked up the 2 important items, but quickly tossed them to Slash near his vicinity, and ducked to the ground between the grass, the tree flying over him and landing with a loud smack nearby.

The Demonitiolizer then prepered to drill off another tree to throw...

Wendy then suddenly got an idea. 'Damien, you still got one of your bombs left?!'

'Yeah, just one more!' He shouted back.

'Throw it at that leg it's now standing on! It has weak plating around it.' She pointed at it's left leg which it leaned on as it was about to drill off a much larger tree.

Damien hesitated no moment, activated the timer set on 10 seconds and ran close to the mecha not noticing him, and placed it near the leg, running for cover again.

*Beep beep* 'Huh? a bomb placed? WHAT, THE LEFT LEG?! NOO----*BOOM!!*

With a loud sound, the explosion caused the leg to fall apart, which in turn caused the entire body to fall down and from the smack, fall apart, which much of the mecha's body in complete debris, save for the head.

Roger screamed in frustration: 'OH, I WAS SO PREPARED ON EVERYTHING, BUT I FORGOT TO COVER THE LEFT LEG PROPERLY, HOW COULD I MAKE SUCH A OBVIOUS MISTAKE?!!! GAHHHH!!!!!!'

But then a bright idea hitted him. 'Oh, doesn't really matter, I can still finish the job here at hand!'

He pressed a button labelled 'Detach' and detached it's head from the junked body, which then used in-built jets to hover above the ground. 'I'm not finished yet!!!' He screamed through a in-built speaker. 'You may have destroyed it's body, but I still have one more ace up my sleeve... ACTIVATE THE BAZOOKA CANNONS!'

With a click, he activated some mechanism which caused the 2 horn sections on top of his head to reveal it being 2 missile launchers. 'FIRE!!'

With that, the first missile from the left horn was fired. It's target was Damien. 'THIS ONE'S FOR YOU, ''FRIEND!''

As he heard that, Damien ran towards the debris of the robot and hided under it as the missile exploded on it, only hitting the debris.

'GIMME THE DEVICE!!' Damien yelled to Slash who passed it to Linda, then to Wendy, and finally Tommy who was still able to throw despite being scared stiff, throwed it to Damien.

'Earth, Snow Town!' He said as he inputted it, and a beam materialized in front of him.

'QUICKLY, GET THE HECK IN THERE!!!!' He yelled to the others who hesitated no moment in running for it and the first few to reach it were Jam, Linda, Tommy and Wendy.

Slash unfortunatly tripped over a branch as he ran towards the beam, and dropped the star which fell right near Nancy, who looked around and picked it up before she also tried to run for it.

'NOT SO FAST, GIRLY!!' Roger exclaimed as he was about to fire the other missile to her.

'Waahhh!!!' Nancy yelled as she tried to run for the beam, but it was quite some distance and the missile would already fire in a few seconds.

As Slash and Damien both looked at was about to happen, Damien got a quick idea in his mind. He could attempt to throw a solid object in the launcher and block it, but there were no stones large enough around him to do the trick. The only thing left in his hand was his own transporter device. It could do the trick...but if he did that, it would surely be destroyed in the blast, throwing away his chances of ever returning to his own world again as both the devices would be gone forever. But if he didn't throw it, that missile would hit Nancy for sure.

Looking stern up in the air, he then throwed the device at a great angle towards the flying head, landing into the right horn hole.

*WARNING, WARNING, BLOCKADE IN MISSILE LAUNCHER!* Roger suddenly panicked, his attention away from targetting Nancy as he saw on his screen Damien laughing at him, and yelling: 'HEY ROGER, WHO'S THE IDIOT NOW?!'

Now really angry as all his plans were ruined, at the most loudest of his voice, Roger screamed before the head part exploded.

'CURSE YOU, YOU WRETCHED DEMON!!!!!!!" *BOOM* 'GAAAAAAAAHHH!!!' Roger himself flew away at high speed from the explosion into a nearby field where he fell unconscious for quite some time.

After seeing what happened, Nancy, Slash and Damien hurried to the beam and entered right as it was about to disappear. With a slightly dissapointed look on his face, he looked at what would be the last moments he would see of his homeworld at skyview before he disappeared into the the air in a flash...


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

Chapter 9: Epilogue.

As the kids all returned back to Earth, they stood all on a big pile of snow near the entrance of Snow Town, as they were all relieved to be back home, especially Tommy who even began to kiss the ground.

'Well, that was quite something!' Wendy exclaimed while pushing her glasses back in place from the landing, and stood up.

'Oh well, it ended well for all of us!' Jam said as they all stood up and were relieved that everyone made it back in one piece.

'OH! Linda shouted. Did we bring along the the Shining Star?'

'Yes, I have it right here!' Nancy replied with pulling the still shining star out of her pocket. 'Come on, let's put it back in place and then head for home!'

'Yeah!' Slash answered with joy, though quickly turning his face into a shocked one. 'WAH! Mom's gonna kill me for coming home so late!'

The kids all proceeded towards Snow Town, but they noticed Damien wasn't following them, and looked at the ground in sad expression.

'Hey, Damien!' Linda shouted towards him. 'Do you come along with us?'

Damien quickly turned his face in the most annoyed expression he could make, and yelled loudly: 'LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU BUNCHA LOSERS!!!!!'

And with that, he ran off towards his house in the woods.

The kids, all shrugging their heads with their eyes closed, then went towards Snow Town to proceed with their own plans...

*2 days later... Christmas eve*

It was a clear night during the Christmas time in Snow Town. The night sky was once again lit with twinkling stars as the Shining Star was placed back in on the giant Christmas tree in the center. Everybody was enjoying eating dinner with their families at home.

All except for Damien, who was in his house, eating a can of white beans that he managed to steal from the store this evening. As it was the only thing he got to eat, he ate it with a sour face, still thinking about what happened 2 days ago.

'Bah! So much for supposed Christmas day! Happyness? I'm stuck here, my dinner is just a bunch of beans, while those jerks are eating their stomachs full!!...though on the one good side, I'm finally rid if that annoying Roger, now it's only me who will cause mayhem over Snow Town! But that's for another day!!'

As he almost finished his meal, he then heard knocking on the door. 'Huh? Who's there?!'

He stood up and walked towards the door, but as he opened, he saw a very large present box waiting on the doorstep. 'What the?!!' He questioned. But right then, he sweared he heard some sounds from the bushes. Shrugging it off, he proceeded to push the box into his house with quite some effort, and closed the door.

'You think he got it?' Slash asked towards Jam, both hiding in the bushes.

'Definetly! He pushed it inside! Heheheh, can't wait for the reaction on his face!' Both the boys laughed as they headed back towards their homes.

Damien looked at the giant present box, mumbling in himself. 'So, a giant present box, huh?' His eye noticed a small card hanging on top, picking the chair to climb up to it, he read something: 'From Slash, Nancy, Tommy, Linda, Jam and Wendy.'

'GARGH! It must be a trap! That they still haven't gotten over my little prank at the end of our first fight, and now they decide to pay me back with double the pain!'

Damien thinked about not opening it, but then had second thoughts a minute later.

'Hmm... yet again, why would they send me explosives on Christmas eve, a time of joy, peace and happyness as they putted it sometime when I heard them talking...' Damien took the risk, and opened the present by pulling off the cord, quickly closing his eyes in fear of there being explosives, but instead found...

A whole set of presents!

Unpacking the first present in curiosity, he found a letter with each of them, the first apparently being a snowboard. He readed the first letter that came with it.

'Hey there, Damien. Look, just because we're rivals doesn't mean I hate you. As much as I hate to admit it, you're a very good snowboarder, but I think you need a better board, yours looked like it was about to break after our little contest on Dizzy Land, heheheh. Anyway, I hope you'll make good use out of it. I certainly did.'

-Slash

Damien looked on what was apparently an All Around Board which looked like it's been old for some months, but was still in good shape and very durable.

His second present he opened was revealed to be a pyjama.

'Hey, dude. I used some of my allowance to buy you some sleep gear. From the looks of it you probably don't have a very wide assortment of clothes, so I think this might help. Sorry if it's a bit too large, but it should go for a good amount of years.'

-Jam

Damien tried on the pyjama pants and sweater, it was kinda large for him, but felt really warm.

Undonning his pyjama outfit, he proceeded on to the 3rd gift.

'Hey, Damien! Linda here. My present was the most expensive, so you better appreciate it. I don't know much about your style, but I didn't know what else to give you as I don't know very much about you, but I did have the right size of your body lenght in mind to ensure these gifts will suit you. Have a good night!'

-Linda

Damien saw it was a whole set of 3 pants, 3 t-shirts and sweaters, pair of socks, underpants and shoes, all apparently from the latest fashion.

Proceeding on to the 4th gift.

'Hello there, Damien! I figured you don't have much, if at all any technology for relaxing at home there, so I builded these 2 things for you. The one I'm sure will see you of some entertainment, and the other will keep the house warm. That should help you out!'

-Wendy.

Damien saw that the first gift was a large enough TV screen that operated on it's own without the need of electricity, and turned it on, seeing it had about every channel in the vicinity available to watch by clicking the buttons on it. He turned it off and saw that the other was a small, but strong stove that also operated on it's own without the need of electricity, and with a switch to determine the temperature and turn it off, plus it could be carried anywhere.

The fifth present he opened was revealed to be a large-sized pizza with pepperoni topping still warm and a litre bottle of root beer.

'Hello, Damien. I hope you're hungry for some pizza, as I thought this might do. I bought it from the store and heated it on Wendy's stove before I packaged it for you. Is also fairly suitable for cooking stuff on it, it seems!'

-Tommy.

And then Damien proceeded onto the last present, packaged in pink, already knowing from who it was, and readed the fairly large letter that came with it.

'Hi there, Damien! Sorry if we all kinda suprised you all of a sudden with this sort of thing, but I still remember our little talk we had over there in the Underworld and figured that you would probably be all sad deep inside that nobody really cared for you there, and we hope that these gifts will make up for all of it. We know it might not be the best thing or what you really wanted, but we really put our best effort in gathering these gifts, and just wanted to let you know that we do really appreciate what you did for us and Snow Town, and that without you, Christmas would probably be ruined for us. My present isn't probably the best you need, but I putted all my allowance aside to buy it for you since I think you would need it very much. Thanks alot and I hope to see you again soon. Hopefully also for New Years Eve as I talked about it with the others and they would also like to see you there to celebrate it with us.

Greetings,

-Nancy.

Damien unwrapped it to see a big green thick blanket to put over his bed plus a pillow in light blue color.

Touched by all these gifts and letters in his cold body, Damien blushed a bit and noticed one more letter lying on the bottom of the large package, he unfolded it to see it was a Christmas card, and read what was in it:

'Merry christmas, Damien!!'

Signed, Slash, Nancy, Jam, Linda, Tommy and Wendy.

Standing still for a few moments, before dropping the card and running up the stairs towards his room, Damien then looked out the window towards Snow Town and the sky filled with stars, and for the first time in his life, smiled as he felt tears of happyness flow from his eyecorners.

'Perhaps this town isn't so bad as I thought it to be...'

The End


End file.
